ufofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Anubis 08
Hi Anubis 08 -- we are excited to have UFO-Alien Database as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings Okay I may be new to this site but I hope I can help out. I realize that their is not a whole lot of information here so I have created a couple of articles here to keep this wikia alive until more users join. Also I was wondering if you could give me an idea as to what I could do on this site. The most things I can help out with are extraterrestral things since those are the most thing I know about that this site relates to. Rift Fleet 02:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Well I hope that you do recover from what ever happened to you. I was wondering for a little while if this wikia was abandoned or something so I took the liberty on joining. I hope that I can provide what I can to this wikia although I only know about E.T.s from what I have either seen on T.V. or read in stories either in certain books or online. Also did you make this wikia or did some one who made it make oyu an admin? I am asking because I have my own wikia(s) and I would like to find out how to make it look presentable like this wikia. Hope to chat soon. :). Rift Fleet 01:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Again Well that is okay and you do not have to place "sorry" down, unless you accidently opened up a black hole in your own home that is, since I forgive everyone. :). Also about the balck hole thing that was a joke. :D. LOL. Any way I am curious about your paranormal experiences. If I am rude for asking I am sorry but I think we could become friends on this site. If you want to read somethings about my paranormal experiences, some are list but not all, in my life so far then just read my user page. I placed what I have encountered and what I saw. Not in detail but just some notes of what I saw. :). Rift Fleet 02:56, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I was wondering if I could change the "top image on the right side" of the main page on this wikia to something else. I do nto mean to be mean or rude but I tend to get a little bad feeling looking at it for some reason. I mean I am used to seeing it in video games like DOOM, created by ID, but I still do not like seeing it on the main page every time I com eto look at this wikia site. I would just like to have your permission first before I change it so that way I am not commenting "vandilism" to this wikia. :). Hope to chat soon. Rift Fleet 03:54, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Oh no not the wikia site's image. I lik ethat one I was sending you a message about the "featured media" area. The image that I wish to change is the picture that is the symbol of "the bad guys" I guess I can put it as. I do not like using anything the "evil side" uses online. So yeah all the other images are fine but I would just like to change the one in the "featured media" area on the main page. Like place a new image in its place. Not take it off the site or anything like that since I would not do that without proper permission from an admin. :). Well I hope that you respond when you can and I shall try to respond back when I can. :). By the way do you ever just look at the stars and, well, just look at them? I am asking becuase before I came online tonight I was out just stargazing and was a little happy to have a clear night with a full moon. Though I did no find anything surprising I did find a couple of constelations that I just came across instead of the more popular ones like The Big Dipper or Orion. Course I did see those too. :). Rift Fleet 04:18, 10 May 2009 (UTC) He he I am not offended by the image it is just, well, creppy looking to me. :). I also just wanted to verify that I can change the picture or what ever. :). Now okay I have a very interesting question to ask. We call the aliens the Greys, the Reptilians, the Ashtar Galactic Command or what ever but what do they call them selves? Like we call our selves "Humans" or the "Human Race" or "Earthlings" or "Homo Sapians" but what might they call us as well? Just something to think about and hopefully these answers may be revieled in time. :). Rift Fleet 02:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm good point in their names I guess there language would be a bit of a puzzle to us. Hmm well I am still puzzled about these "Droxx" figures. If they are non-biological then they must be made out of rock or crystal or they might even be machines. If only I could find a way to learn more about them. If these guys are one their way to Earth then I guess the Reptilians will be P.O.ed if these Droxx attack. Course I have a feeling that the Droxx are a little more advanced than any race in this galaxy. Their mst be a way to learn more about them. The only way that I can think of is to directly contact another race and see if they could offer information on this particluar race. That is of course if they exist but I think it is likely that either them or something like them do exist. Hope to chat again soon! Rift Fleet 01:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm well ike I placed down before they may or may not exist but a guess is that something like them may exist some where out their. Oh yeah do you know of possibly how to contact aliens or to find their ships in Earth's atmosphere? Find them as like trying to see them with your eyes or finding a "hotspot" where they show up more often than other areas. Hmm I am still curious about that bright flash I saw one time. Rift Fleet 04:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Well I do not know about the rest of the world but I am not in alliegnce with the Reptilians (self only of course). A reason is because I would rather fight for good than fight for evil. Hmm by the way the bright light that I saw was no military craft since all I saw was a very large bright white light and then I noticed some time was missing but it was only a couple of seconds. Or mintues I am not to sure since it has been a couple of years since it happened. Also I know that it could not of been a power line failure or spark since I did not see a fire truck or anything or even a sign that a fire was started. Hmm this is of course fractions of what I can remember. Hmm do you think I was taken for a couple of seconds by some other force? Maybe I should try to see a hypnotist or something to revive that, and other, memorys. Also what might the Reptilians do if Earth was invaded by another race bent on chaos and destruction? In your own opinion of course. I think they would turn chicken and leave Earth alone. Rift Fleet 01:53, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Well then if aliens could read my mind right now they would be in fear of me because if you look on my user page I placed something their that the "accords" would mean nothing to. Look under "Threats to the galaxy" (I think) it should be the final thing in that section. Also may I ask that you do not place down profanity on my talk page? You may use subsitutes but I do not like it when some one cusses alot. Unless they were being treatened by something and trying to get away from it. Hmm I have an odd theory about the Bermuda Triangle that could be cool but I would like to keep it to myself until either my story comes out or I travel to another planet. I know I am obsessed with abductions but come on it would be so cool to travel the galaxy at will and actually learn about things beyond our Solar System! Also do aliens listen to music and if they eat what does their food look, feel, or taste like? TO Humans of course. Rift Fleet 03:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I might of thought about a clone not having feelings and stuff but what about a living thing. Surely they have their own personel feelings about things that could "Surprise" them. Any way I will still look to the skys once in a while but I wonder how I can at least contact Extraterrestrials. You posted that you could but I am in question as to how and how you might contact them. Telepathy is good but I do not get how people can contact Extraterrestrials with their minds. Also is their anything you wish to ask me? Related to the topics on this wikia of course. :). Rift Fleet 02:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, Anubis 08! As I understand it, you are the administrator and originator of this wiki, UFO-Alien Database, or rather the remaining one of two original founders. Anyway, I just wanted to say hi. :-) I am hoping to be able to contribute with at least some minor stuff in this wiki. I find the concept of a wiki such as this very interesting, and UFO-Alien Database looks like a very good project even though it seems to still be in a kind of development stage. I'm very much looking forward to being a member in your wiki. --Optimistoptimist 23:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the welcome, Anubis 08! :-) Hoping to see you around more later when you get the time. I the meantime, I will take your suggestion and make improvements I can think of, conscientiously. --Optimistoptimist 00:30, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Visual style Hi, Anubis. I'm wondering if I mentioned something about this before, but I'm not sure whether I did. :-) Anyway, the links color I sometimes think about when I look at the pages here. I also notice that the horizontal bar on the top of the page (where it says "wikia" and "Create a new wiki", and has the "Log out" link and so on) is blue. I was wondering whether it would look simpler if the links, and possibly the bar on top, were green like the color in the Ufo-Alien Wiki logo. So I just wanted to mention this thought. Optimistoptimist 20:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Extraterrestrial Life Form Blogs I have been looking into life on other planets every since August it was about late 1am I was having a cigarette and looking up in the sky and I saw something looking like a bright star move stop and take off and it was moving fast this is not the only time I saw something like this where I am from in the city we don't have any sightings at all but this was very scary and I ran into the house. I thought to myself I better start doing some more reading about this and watching UFO hunters. Me personally I saw something else that is really wild to an old movie called Mc Pherson Family its about an alien abduction and this turns out to be a true story from what I hear from talking with some friends from Texas, well what is the government waiting for for everyone to get casted away or something. Well if we look into history on Extraterrestrial life forms we can learn that this is some research that will last a life time. Take a look online about CNN news with Larry King he has a few situations that alien life exist from the videos and the interviews no one is saying it's real but they keep putting it on the news well no one has confirmed yet if it really exists. No proof so far but UFO Hunters have found something implanted in most people that have been abducted. This is really convincing proof that something exist out there because these things were nano technology and this did not exist in the time of the abductions. Okay here are my links to some blogs I wrote online about UFO's and Extraterrestrials. Extraterrestrial Disclosure Extraterrestrial Life Forms Part 1 Extraterrestrial Life Forms Part Two () Extraterrestrial Alien News (Videos) Comment spam Hi! Wanted to just mention that a comment spammer posted here: http://ufoaliendatabase.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Optimistoptimist/Blog_post Optimistoptimist 15:19, December 5, 2011 (UTC)